In the field of medical applications, ultrasonic diagnostic apparatuses have been used which utilize ultrasonic waves generated by using multiple transducers (piezoelectric transducers) of ultrasonic probe to image the interior of an object. An ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus transmits ultrasonic waves into are object from an ultrasonic probe connected to the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, and receives reflected waves, which are caused by inconsistencies of acoustic impedance in the interior of the object, with an ultrasonic probe. The ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus generates reception signals based on reflected waves received by the ultrasonic probe and obtains a desired ultrasonic image by image processing.
Here, each transducer of the ultrasonic probe is typically formed of a piezoelectric ceramic (for example, lead zirconate titanate (PZT)). Each transducer generates undesired ultrasonic waves in a direction opposite to the direction of the object, and such undesired sonic waves are absorbed by a sound absorption material typically called as a backing to be transformed into heat and discharged.
On the other hand, ultrasonic probes of recent years have made it possible to see a three-dimensional stereo image in real time by disposing transmitting/receiving elements of ultrasonic wave in a two-dimensional array. However, disposing transmitting/receiving elements in a two-dimensional array results in increase in the number of signals and for the processing thereof, integrated circuits of a larger scale become required. As a result of this, heat generation increases in the integrated circuits incorporated in an ultrasonic probe, particularly inside a probe connector, thus causing a problem of increase in the surface temperature of the probe connector in which particularly a large number of integrated circuits are incorporated.
To cope with this problem, there is disclosed an ultrasonic probe which has a structure for transferring heat generated in semiconductors in a probe connector to a duct in the probe connector by using a heat pipe etc. This structure allows cooling of the probe connector by air flowing in the duct.
There is also disclosed an ultrasonic probe having a structure in which a heat sink is provided at a portion where a probe connector is connected with the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus. This structure allows the probe connector to be cooled by a heat sink being inserted into a duct inside the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus.
However, conventional structures have problems in reliability and ease of use, etc. To be specific, in one of the conventional structures, since an inlet port for air must be opened in a housing (case) of the probe connector, there is possibility that liquids such as chemicals come into the probe connector during use of the ultrasonic probe and sterilization thereof, thereby causing malfunctions.
The other of the conventional structures has a problem that the structure of the probe connector becomes complicated and the weight of the entire ultrasonic probe increases, so that handling thereof becomes difficult, and in addition to that, the probe connector is likely to be broken during attachment/detachment of the probe connector to/from an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus when the ultrasonic probe is replaced with one compatible with the purpose of testing.